


A Moment Like This

by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Female Harry, Genderswap, Pining, Smut, Trans Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Lyra and Hari have been friends for years, and both of them are pining idiots, until Lyra can't take it anymore, and manages to work up the nerve to kiss her best friend.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	A Moment Like This

Lyra sighed, sitting in the grass outside the manor, staring up at the pale blue sky from beneath the oak tree. She and Hari had been on a picnic, but Lyra had been a million miles away.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Hari asked, looking over at her. Lyra barely heard her, she had been so deep in her head for the past few weeks that she couldn’t even begin to comprehend anything. “Lyra, you awake?” she heard her name being called again. Lyra turned, giving her friend a sad sort of smile. They had known each other for ages now. They had met in year 1, before Lyra’s transition, before her father had disowned her. Hari had been her only friend in the world, and Lyra was madly in love with her. She had been for ages. She was pretty sure it happened when they were sixteen, and Hari had kicked the shit out of some boy who had tried to threaten her. Not that she could say anything, she was terrified of ruining their friendship, and so, Lyra had kept her feelings to herself. That was five years ago now, and the feelings had only grown stronger.

She heard Hari sigh, and she looked over at her, briefly. She could only ever look at her briefly. Looking at Hari, especially when she smiled was like looking at the sun itself. She was radiant, and handsome, and stunning, and Lyra sighed, absolutely perfect. Strong when she needed to be, but still amazingly kind, and soft, and a wonderful painter. How some girl hadn’t snatched her up was still a mystery to Lyra. Goodness knows enough of them had flung themselves at her over the years. Yet Hari would always find a reason to politely decline, so politely in fact that it wouldn’t be until much later that the girl even realized they had been rejected. Lyra couldn’t imagine _why _she had never accepted any of the girls, it wasn’t as though they weren’t all stunningly gorgeous. Hari could easily get any girl she wanted, and yet, she didn’t seem to want any of them.

Lyra tried not to think too hard on that. She stared down at her hand in the grass, how badly it longed to reach out and grab Hari’s, how _desperately _she wanted to climb in her lap and press her lips to Hari’s. To worship her as she deserved, to hold her, and love her and… Lyra shook her head, _best not to travel down that road, _she thought.

_Friends is best. Hari will eventually find some gorgeous girl, and it’ll hurt less if you don’t let yourself get too deep in your feelings. _She told herself firmly. She’d be happy for Hari, of course, but some part of her would always feel heartbroken.

*_HP_*

Hari was worried. She could tell something was wrong with Lyra, but getting the other girl to talk had always been difficult. She had gotten better, Hari had proven herself trustworthy after all. She had been the one who had helped Lyra come out, she had been the one who had kicked every single boys ass who had ever even dared to look at her the wrong way. Hari sighed, glimpsing over at her friend as she slept in the grass. It was all she could do not to run her fingers through Lyra’s long blonde hair as it shone in the sunlight. _She’s so beautiful, _Hari thought. She looked almost, ethereal. The way her skin glowed in the sunlight, the way she had so often had a mischievous smile on her face that Hari couldn’t help but want to kiss. Sometimes, she would allow herself the brief fantasy to imagine what it would be like to have Lyra as her girlfriend. Opening doors for her, taking her out to fancy restaurants to show her off, proclaiming to the world, _this is my girlfriend, jealous_? Marking up her long, pale neck so that everyone would know exactly who she belonged to. Letting her wear Hari’s jacket when she was chilly, then taking her home and pulling her into her lap, and fucking her in it. This was just fantasy of course. Hari was fairly certain Lyra was straight. Not that she’d ever had a boyfriend. Hari had promised herself she wouldn’t get jealous, but any time a guy had even looked at Lyra in a way that suggested he wanted her, Hari could feel her blood boil, and an angry feeling rise up in her chest. Hari sighed, staring up at the sky, she had done her level best to get over Lyra. She’d fucked more blondes than she could count, but none of them would ever satisfy her. She only wanted Lyra.

_*LM*_

The sky darkened, and rain began to pour down on top of them, Lyra squealed, getting to her feet quickly, with Hari right behind her. The two ran back towards the manor, laughing all the while, as their clothes were soaked. Lyra giggled, running up the stairs to her bedroom, with Hari at her heels. Hari grinned, that same grin she always had, but something was different about it, Lyra thought. Hari’s white tank top beneath her unbuttoned flannel shirt was soaked through, revealing so much tanned skin beneath, its as all Lyra could do not to stare. It wasn’t as though they hadn’t seen plenty of each other over the years, but something about it now, in the dim light of her bedroom made Lyra feel as though she couldn’t take it any longer. Looking up into Hari’s eyes, she stared down at her lips, then back up into her face, trying to read her. Hari looked, confused, breathless, and something else that Lyra couldn’t quite place. Lyra worried her lower lip, something she had overheard Hari saying she loved when girls did, hoping it might spur her on. Hari stared, watching, enraptured by Lyra’s lips.

“Hari,” she said quietly, stepping closer to the other girl. Hari swallowed. Lyra wrapped her arms around Hari’s neck then, and pressed a small soft kiss to Hari’s lips, just long enough that she would be sure it wasn’t an accident, but short enough that if Hari wanted to, she could stop it. Hari gasped the moment their lips touched, and for a second Lyra thought perhaps she had made a mistake, that she had completely misread the situation. Without warning, Hari wrapped her arms around Lyra’s waist, pulling her in closer and deepening the kiss, cupping Lyra’s face with her hands. Lyra moaned, letting her hands run freely through Hari’s short, black locks. “Oh Hari,” she said. Hari growled, pulling her down onto the bed so that Lyra was straddling her waist.

“You’re stunning,” Hari said, letting her hands roam beneath Lyra’s blouse, her fingers ghosting against Lyra’s flesh. Lyra shivered under her touch. “I can’t tell you how often I’ve thought about this,” Hari admitted, letting her fingers trail everywhere.

“Yeah?” Lyra asked, somewhat surprised.

“How could I not?” Hari asked. “You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen.”

Lyra blushed crimson at that, “Oh Hari,” she said. “You mean it?”

“Of course I do babe,” she said, pulling Lyra down for another kiss to punctuate how much she meant it. Lyra moaned into her mouth, loving as Hari took the lead, letting her hands roam across Lyra’s back now, down her arse. “I want to kiss every inch of you,” Hari whispered. “To mark you, so that everyone will know exactly who you belong to.”

Lyra moaned, “Fuck, yes,” she replied.

Hari grinned, “Would you like that, princess?” she asked. Lyra nodded.

“Oh please, want everyone to know I’m yours,” Lyra whined. “Only yours, Hari. Please.”

Hari growled low in her ear then, “Fuck baby, I’ve been waiting a long time to hear that,” she flipped them over, so that she was on top now, and turned Lyra’s head to expose that long expanse of pale neck. “Mine,” she growled in her ear before she pressed a kiss to her throat, sucking a love bite onto it. Lyra whimpered, and moaned, as Hari started to unbutton her blouse, sucking love bites into every inch of her flesh as it was exposed to her. Lyra clutched the sheets, feeling herself getting wetter at Hari’s ministrations. Hari’s hands slipped behind her, deftly unhooking her bra in one fell swoop. Lyra shivered, arching her back as Hari pressed a soft kiss onto her breast, teasing her nipple with her tongue.

“Fuck, Hari,” she moaned, running her long, thin fingers through Hari’s hair. Hari grinned against her skin, as she dotted soft kisses across Lyra’s chest, laving her tongue across her other nipple as she ran her fingers down Lyra’s hips. “While I’m really enjoying the teasing, gods I really want you to fuck me,” Lyra whined.

Hari smirked. “Love to babe, plan to, don’t you worry. But I’m making up for a lot of lost time that I could have been driving you mad, and I plan to map every inch of you with my tongue,” she promised. “Committing you to memory on my lips.”

Lyra merely whined at that, “Mm, I don’t think I’ve ever been this wet before.”

That did it, Hari groaned, pressing kisses down her stomach, slowly unbuttoning the jeans Lyra was wearing, pulling them down her thighs. All but salivating, as her knickers came down with them. “Oh fuck baby,” Hari said staring at just how wet she was. She was absolutely perfect. She looked up at Lyra then, “May I?”

Lyra shuddered, “Please, god,” she said. Hari growled, licking a long stripe up between Lyra’s thighs. Lyra moaned, fisting her fingers in Hari’s hair, desperate for more. Hari moaned, burying her face in between Lyra’s thighs, thrusting her tongue deep inside her, hungry for every bit of Lyra’s soft, wet pussy against her lips. Lyra moaned, arching her back, as Hari continued to devour her with her tongue, nipping and sucking, and traversing every bit of her, clearly determined to make her come. “Hari, fuck… I’m so close,” she whined.

“Yeah?” Hari asked, “Come for me baby, come on my tongue. I want to taste you so bad,” she moaned. That was all it took. No sooner had the words left Hari’s lips than Lyra came hard all over her tongue. Hari growled, lapping her up like she was made of the most delicious cream. Lyra whimpered, and whined, her body trembling beneath Hari’s touches. Hari grinned, kissing back up her body and sighed happily, pulling Lyra against her chest. “Just you wait until we get back to my place,” she said. “I’ve got a special strap with your name on it.”

Lyra groaned, shivering. “Fuck,” she said. Hari chuckled at that. “What about you?” Lyra asked. 

Hari smirked, “Don’t you worry about me, baby,” she promised. 

“I want to take care of you too,” Lyra said. 

Hari smiled, “Oh I know you do, and you do, believe me. Making you come was the hottest thing that’s happened to me ever. And trust me, when I’ve got my strap buried deep inside you I’m gonna come harder than ever before in my life.” Lyra shuddered and hummed happily, as Hari pressed kisses to her neck, cuddling her close. 

**Author's Note:**

> Will this get another chapter? Let me know if you want it.


End file.
